


You are my some day

by ImaginaryDragons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supercorp WEDDING, Tiny bit of Angst, kara and lena both need hugs, lots of fluff, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginaryDragons/pseuds/ImaginaryDragons
Summary: Kara grew up on a planet where love was rare. Lena grew up in a house with out love. Neither of them knew what true romantic love was. Well not until they met each other. Lena had been ready to give up on finding love when Kara Danvers walked through her door. Everything changed after they met. the universe was giving them one more chance at love and neither of them were going to waste it.it's kinda hard to summarize this fic but give it a shot





	You are my some day

Love, true romantic love was never something that either Lena or Kara grew up around. Kara’s only example of it was her uncle Jor-el and aunt Laura (double check name). Lena had only seen love when she saw others together. Her family had been no example of love. Kara had been loved by her parents but she knew that they had never had the real true type o f love between them. 

The only love Kara had seen growing on krypton had been that of familial love. When Kara got to earth she had found that while love may be easy for humans to find it was near impossible for her. She was alien after all and she was a super as well. Even if she found someone to love there was no guarantee that they would love all of her. She was an alien, and that made finding love 100x harder. 

She didn’t date much during high school. After her first kiss she had broken the boy’s nose, she was terrified that it would happen again. Alex had teased her and Eliza had tried to help Kara with controlling her powers more. It worked but Kara was still left with the fear and the knowledge that her being kryptonian would always be a barrier in her relationships. 

In college she got a little bit better at controlling her powers. She never once broke her college girlfriends nose. It was a good for a while but that changed when her girlfriend suddenly broke up with her. She had told Kara that she just couldn’t seriously date a girl. It had broken Kara’s heart. Part of Kara was angry at her the other part knew that it wasn’t her fault, earth was a broken planet with backwards ways that made people feel inferior because of who they love. 

After college it was just a string of relationships that didn't work. She tried with Adam and even with James but in the end they never worked. She had almost given up on finding someone who would understand, someone who would love her for everything. Then she met Lena, Lena who saw everything about her and loved all of her. 

Lena had hoped and prayed that when she grew up she would find the kind of unconditional love everyone else had. She had hoped for a someday. They both had hoped for a some day when they would find a home in someone else's arms. 

She had dated some in boarding school. She had dated Veronica but that had ended when she saw Veronica making out with another girl. It had left her devastated. She didn't tell anyone, how could she? If she had told Lex maybe he would understand but he probably would’ve slipped up and tell Lillian. Lena wasn’t ready to handle Lillian’s judgement. So she boxed up her heartbreak and pretended everything was fine. She did that a lot over the years in high school. 

It was hard, she didn’t have many friends. Or at least not many real ones. The only true friend she had was Jack. she had a few relationships through out the first two years college but none of them lasted long. Things were going ok for her. She was working on curing cancer while she worked to complete her doctorate. Things didn't stay good though. Lex went mad, it was slow at first. He would become more and more bigoted, Lena saw it get worse every day. She hoped that he would step down from Lex corp or that someone would help intervene but that never happened. Instead he was left free and able to kill. He murdered so many people that Lena lost count of the numbers. He made the world hate the name Luthor.

After That Lena was left to try and build her life back up after Lex destroyed it. As soon as she finished college she went to work for Lex corp. After Lex went mad she became the CEO. SHE never asked for it but she knew she couldn’t turn it down. If she didn’t step up and become ceo then Lillian would control the business. 

Never once did Lena think that in moving to National City she would end up meeting the love of her life. 

The first time Kara and Lena met it was like something clicked. It wasn't’ love at first site but maybe friendship at first sight. They both knew that somehow they would change each others lives. They knew that their worlds would never be the same. 

Kara had been nervously following Clark around unsure of what job to chose. Lena had been both eager to give L-corp roots in national city and terrified that people would judge her that she would be hated. Lena knew National city had supergirl surely the girl of steel would hate her surely this blonde in front of her would hate her. That wasn’t what happened though, instead of hate Lena found an acceptance and an understanding from the blonde. In return Kara found someone that understood some of the things she had been through, someone who saw her as just Kara not supergirl. 

Lena inadvertently helped Kara chose her career with just a few words. “I didn’t see your name on the byline.” And Kara changed Lena’s as well. She gave Lena hope; she gave Lena a chance to be herself and not to be like the rest of her family. 

That’s how it started. With them believing in each other. Kara came to Lena for her first interview. Lena remembered just how excited Kara had been. The woman had happily squeaked out “I’m a reporter now!” as soon as she walked into Lena’s office.

Lena couldn't’ help but smile “That’s fantastic Miss Danvers.” unlike with other reporters for once Lena was happy to be interviewed. Kara asked good questions and she listened to Lena rather than to jump in and shout that she is evil just like her brother. 

After the interview was done Kara turned back to Lena with one foot out the door and said.“Thank you for pushing me to become a reporter.” 

That had stuck in Lena’s mind for days. She had never had someone thank her like that. She had never had someone who smiled at her like that and thanked her without asking Lena for a favor afterwards. She had never meant to develop a crush on Kara but then again no one ever means to get crushes. At first Lena’s flirting had just been meaningless then slowly over time it became more genuine. Kara on the other hand was oblivious. She was completely unaware of Lena flirting with her. Though Kara was aware of her own growing crush on Lena. 

They went on like that for a while. Lena would flirt with Kara during interviews and Kara would blush and hope that Lena didn’t notice. Lena even gave Kara access to her office at any time; she had thought that would make Kara realize that she was interested in her. It didn’t. Kara didn’t notice even when Lena started specifically asking for Kara whenever catco wanted an interview.

One day Lena got up the courage to ask Kara out. She was terrified as she walked into catco.. As she approached Kara she almost chickened out but then Kara turned around and smiled at her “Lena! Surprise visit to catco?” 

Lena had taken a deep breath and asked “ No I’m actually here to see you. L-corp is hosting a fundraising gala for the children's hospital I was wondering if you would come?” 

“Of course I’ll be there.” 

“A gala Is that like a party? Can I come?” Lena hadn't even noticed the man no boy next to Kara. Lena felt her heart sink when she saw him. She couldn't say no that might upset Kara. So Lena invited him as well. Lena went away happy that Kara was going to the gala but heartbroken that it would no longer be a date.

When the ala came around it was pure insanity. She had too many messes to clean up and not enough time. Lena had barely seen Kara. The only time other than when they spoke after Kara’s arrival was when Lena saw Kara dancing with the Mike guy that had invited himself to the gala. Lena’s heart had plummeted. Any hope that she had of salvaging their maybe date was gone. 

After seeing Kara with Mike she avoided her and made herself busy. She had more important things to do than to mope around and feel bad. Little did Lena know that on the other side of the room kara was stealing glances at her hoping that Lena would come talk to her. She assumed that Lena was too busy, she was a CEO after all. Kara spent fifteen minutes trying to get up the confidence to talk to Lena. She was on her way to Lena when the thieves attacked. Suddenly they both had a whole new mess to deal with. Kara zipped off to change into supergirl and Lena had a plan to execute. Lena had planned the whole gala to catch the thieves. She already had a device to nullify their weapons, she just had dto get it to work. 

By the end of it all the gala was wrecked and everyone had either left or run for it when the thieves attacked. Lena was about to head back upstairs to her office when she saw Kara standing in the middle of the dance floor waiting for her. Lena’s breathe got caught in her throat and she felt like she was stuck in place. Kara had stayed, stayed to see her. 

“I couldn’t leave without getting at least one dance with my date.” Kara said nervously. Kara had a soft smile on her face that washed Lena’s fears away. 

Lena took Kara’s hand, the blonde pulled her in, Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck as Kara put hers on Lena’s hips. The music was still playing through the venue as they moved together. “I was worried that this wasn’t going to be a date after Mike showed up.”

“Well he was an ass to invite himself to our date.” Kara said gently, she leaned in and gave Lena a soft kiss on the edge of her lips. 

“He was. You know I was terrified that you two might be together after I saw you dancing with him.” Lena ducked her head as she said it.

Kara gave Lena an apologetic look. “I’m so sorry. I don’t even know why I said yes to dancing with him. If it helps I spent the whole dance wishing that i was with you instead.” 

Lena’s heart melted she couldn’t stay mad at the adorable blonde in front of her. Lena pulled Kara in closer and rested her head against Kara’s chest. She could have stayed there forever, listening to Kara’s heart beat as they swayed back and forth to the music. 

That night was the start of it; it started their romance. They didn't’ tell anyone for a long while, they lived in their little bubble. Kara would come for interviews and they would have lunch dates. They started having weekly movie nights, Kara made Lena watch pretty much every disney movie ever made. Most of those nights Lena ended up staying over. On those mornings when she woke up she felt safe, she felt at home.

Lena brought Kara to the planetarium for their two month anniversary. She knew that Kara loved the stars so Lena did what she could to bring the stars to Kara. If Kara asked then Lena would have brought her the moon or even the sun. In truth Lena knew she would do anything ot make Kara smile. Kara had been so happy and smiled so wide that Lena swore she would do anything to make sure Kara kept smiling like that. In return Kara had gotten Lena a custom chess board. Kara knew that Lena loved chess. Lena used to love having the chess board/ Luthor family heirloom, but after Lillian and Lex she hated it. Kara took it upon herself to replace the bad memories of the board and to get Lena a new one. Lena would deny it if anyone asked but she cried when Kara gave it too her.

Lena knew she was falling in love with Kara. She was happier than she had ever been. Kara was flying high. Everything was going her way. She had Everything down as supergirl and she was thriving as a reporter Snapper had even used her actual name once. 

It was amazing, then everything came crashing down. Kara had planned to tell Lena about her being supergirl. She had planned it all out. What she hadn’t planned was for Lena to have gotten worried about Kara not showing up for their date. Lena had gone over to Kara’s apartment scared that something had happened. That’s when Kara flew in, she was bruised and beaten. She had been through hell in that fight. She had seen the realization on Lena’s face in that moment. Lena’s eyes had filled with tears. Betrayal was painted on her features. LEna could feel her heart break. 

It caused what could only be described as their biggest fight. With Kara trying to explain why she hadn’t told Lena. Lena had blamed herself of course she thought that she had done something to make Kara think that she couldn’t tell her. They had argued for two hours with Kara begging Lena not to leave. In the end they were both crying both heart broken. Lena told Kara that she needed a break needed time to figure out where they stood. But she did promise that whatever she decided she would still be Kara’s friend. 

It took two weeks before Lena talked to Kara again. Kara had kept her distance but each day at lunch Lena would mysteriously find food from her favorite restaurant waiting on her desk. Even when they were apart Kara was trying to take care of her. Kara was miserable,she beat herself up over the break up. She hated herself for waiting so long to tell Lena. She had dug herself a hole she had waited to long and now the damage was done and she was terrified that she would never be able to get Lena back. 

Kara gave Lena space, she didn’t want to overstep and make Lena uncomfortable. She knew that Lena needed space and time so that's what she gave her. She let Lena make up her mind on her own. 

Lena went over to Kara’s apartment to tell Kara her decision. Before she raised her hand to knock on the door Kara was opening it for her with a nervous smile on her face. 

“I don’t like that you hid being supergirl from me; it hurts. That said Kara I love you and I understand how you were trying to protect me. I don’t need protecting though, not from you. I want to be with all of you and that means supergirl as well.” 

“I’m sorry, I should have told you Lena. I should have given you the choice of whether or not you wanted to be part of that side of my life.” Kara was holding lena’s hand. Looking deep into emerald green eyes. 

Lena softened, she cupped Kara’s jaw and pulled the blonde in for a soft and quick kiss. “Promise me from now on we are in this together no secrets.” 

“No secrets. That said you should know that I’ve been working with the deo and Alex works there too.” Kara said quickly and ran a hand through her hair. 

“Anything else you want to tell me?” Lena said with a light laugh.

“Well James is guardian, uh my boss is a martian and he sometimes has to cover for me as supergirl so that supergirl and Kara Danvers can show up at the same place. Clark Kent is superman, uh my dad created the medusa virus-”

“Ok ok, go slow.”

Kara promised to tell Lena all of her secrets, and she kept that promise. As Lena then began working at the DEO along side Winn and Alex, and later on Brainy too. When Lillian returned rather than handle it on her own Lena let Kara in, and let her help. Lena was by Kara’s side when the legion of superheroes appeared and Mon-el came back. They worked as a team as they dealt with reign. Kara held Lena when she cried over not being able to help Sam at first. She kept watch over Lena's lab as she kept Reign imprisoned and when Lena finally cured Sam. Lena happily sent Kara off to Argo. She proudly watched Kara enjoy a part of krypton she thought she had lost. 

Kara even got to bring Alura back to earth to meet Lena. No one would be able to say who was more nervous Kara or Lena. For Lena she felt that everything was on the line. She was terrified that Alura would hate her and that Kara would dump her if Alura didn’t like her. How would Alura react to finding out that her only child was dating the sister of a man who had tried to kill Kara and Kal-el. 

Kara was worried that her Mom wouldn’t understand how she fell in love with Lena. She wasn’t sure if Alura would be ok with Kara falling in love with Lena. Krypton didn’t have problems with same sex couples but they did have problems with the class system. Krypton was complicated when it came to relationships. Kara just hoped that Alura would see how good Lena was for her. 

Kara was almost shaking as she waited for Lena to finish up in the lab. Her mother was waiting outside to meet her. “Kara are you ok dear?”

“Yeah yeah I’m fine there’s just someone I really want you to meet.” Kara took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves.

Lena took her time in the lab she was worried, she rarely let nerves get to her but this was different. When Lena finished up she closed her eyes and counted to ten hoping that it would calm her, it didn’t. 

She was expecting a few things when she walked out to meet Alura what she hadn’t expected was for Alura to greet her with a smile. “You must be Lena. Kara told me so much about you she talked about you for the whole ride to earth.”

“I did not!” Kara squeaked out. She was blushing as red as her cape.

“Yes you did, dear.” 

“It’s amazing to finally meet you too. Kara has told me so many stories about you, I’m so glad to meet the woman who made Kara the amazing woman she is today.” Lena said as she took Kara’s hand in her own.

Alura quickly took a liking to Lena. The two ended up talking about the technology on Argo and on krypton. Lena listened to Alura tell her about Kara’s childhood, about how Kara was set to be in the science guild. Lena made a note to ask Kara more about that. She asked about Kara’s favorite things as a kid. 

By the end of Alura’s time on earth she and Lena were almost friends. Kara couldn't be happier about it. Alura even approved of Lena dating Kara. Despite their fears things had gone perfectly. When Alura left both Kara and Lena were there for the send off. Soon after Alura left Lena started working on a way for Kara to be able to stay in contact with Alura even when she was on argo. 

Being together had made their lives easier. They faced every challenge together. And when two years into their relationship Kara proposed it felt natural. Natural for them to get married. Kara had been so nervous though. She hadn’t wanted to get Lena a normal ring so she had made one herself. She had crafter the ring herself. It was a beautiful rose shape, with the diamonds arranged around it. And one red ruby right in the center of the rose. It had taken Kara months on months to make it, but when it was finally done Kara knew that she had made the right decision. 

Kara decided to propose in a quiet private place. She had built a garden on the top of lena’s building (yes lena owned that space as well) she filled it with all of Lena’s favorite flowers and plants. One fateful night she brought Lena up there. And as Len atook in the view Kara got down on one knee. 

“Lena Keiran Luthor” Lena slowly turned around to look at Kara, Lena let out a small gasp as she saw Kara on one knee. “You have changed my life. Not only that but you have saved my life. You have stood by me through thick and thin and you have given me the type of love I never thought I would have. You have given me so much now I’m asking you for one more thing. Lena will you give me forever, will you spend the rest of our lives with me?” Kara said as she opened up the ring box. 

Lena had of course said yes. If she hadn’t then Kara wouldn’t be standing where she was right now. Watching Lena walk down the aisle in a beautiful white dress. Kara had never seen Lena smile that brightly. Kara had never felt her heart pound like it was. And Kara had never seen anything as beautiful as Lena in that moment. Kara wanted to forget about the whole ceremony and just sweep Lena off her feet and kiss her. She didn’t though because this was important not just for herself but for Lena and for their families. 

As soon as Lena reached her Kara took her hands. She was trembling slightly, Lena gave her a reassuring smile though and her nerves seemed to just flow out of her. She was faintly aware of the reverend speaking. She only became aware again when Lena started speaking. “Kara you have been so much for me. You have been my best friend, my lover my hero and my protector. You held me when the world was crumbling around me. When people hated me yuu made sure I knew i was loved. From the moment you stepped into my office you began changing my life. You are the strongest woman I know, you are the best part of my life. I remember the night of that first gala, you smiled so brightly at me when we danced. In that moment I promised myself that I would do everything I could to keep that smile on your face, and I’m going to keep trying to make you smile for the rest of our lives together.” 

“Lena you have been everything I didn’t know I wanted. When I lost myself you pulled me back, you are my humanity Lena. You are what keeps me anchored. I’ve lost so much in my life, I lost my home but you gave it back to me. I never thought that I would get to love someone like I love you. I don’t ever want that love to end. I can’t imagine a world where I’m not in love with you. You Lena Luthor are my world. You are my dream come true, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

With that Kara pulled Lena in for kiss. They were vaguely aware of the reverend behind them saying that they could kiss the bride. They were way ahead of him on that count though. When they pulled away they could hear everyone else clapping, that didn’t matter to them though because they only thing that mattered to them in that moment was each other. 

“Do you want to just skip the reception and we can just go straight to the honeymoon part?” Lena whispered to Kara.

“uh-I uh” Kara was opening and closing her mouth like a fish and Lena had to fight back laughter. 

“I’m just kidding darling if we skipped the reception then Eliza and Alex would kill us.” Lena said with a smile.

When Kara let out a small sound of disappointment Lena did let out a laugh. “Don’t worry darling we have plenty of time after words.” she said with a smirk. 

They would have each other for the rest of their lives. They had so many plans for the future, and maybe their plans would have to change but that was ok with them. They had each other that’s all the guarantee they needed.They had the future together. They already had plans to adopt kids, not immediately but at some point. When they got back from their honeymoon they were going to adopt a dog. There was one at the pound that Kara had already fallen in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed this fic let me know what you thought


End file.
